


【悠昀悠】琐事

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠昀悠】琐事

午睡睡过了头。  
董思成睁开眼发现房间里昏暗一片，在度过时长三秒钟的“一觉睡到了晚上”的恐慌后，在被子枕头间一通乱摸的手终于找到了遗失在床上的手机。还好，四开头，没错过晚饭。  
眯着眼躺在床上清醒了一会，董思成抬起手翻翻未读消息，动作不大，还是把圈在腰上贴着背的人惊醒了，脑袋顶着他的后脑勺胡乱地蹭，头发挠得他脖子痒。他轻轻拍两下圈在腰上的手臂，把还没清醒的人哄安静些。  
消停不了多久。醒过神来的人想要跟手机一争高下，从第三者手里拉回董思成的注意力，扯着睡得低哑的嗓子懒洋洋地念着“winko”，收紧手臂把身体贴得更加紧密，勾着腿缠得难解难分。董思成抬手推一把，屈腿躲一招，把中本悠太打击乏了，转而自娱自乐地啃起宽松领口裸露出来的肩膀，然而又被不轻不重地拍一把屁股，“都是口水。”  
口水没关系，用手抹一下就没了，再说也不是没在身上浪费过，衣领往下拉拉，还能找着昨晚新鲜啃的，眼神好的话，上周不小心抓的也会留着点蛛丝马迹。只是越看越想起裹在被单里做的那些天知地知你知我知的事，色香味俱全的美味本体就在怀里抱着，谁当鱼肉谁当刀俎不重要，重要的还是另一层面的肚子饿亟待解决。于是那双手从两边腰侧往上游走，脚趾轻飘飘地在小腿肚上蹭，摩擦摩擦想给董思成生点火，把裹在被子里的干柴点一点。  
严禁肆意乱点火的对象左躲右闪，伸手把已经明目张胆地摸到胸口的手扒拉出来，长叹一口气，语气无奈地喊停，“现在不想做。”  
纵火者尊重个人意愿，委委屈屈地收回手，占据了细瘦腰身的一亩三分地，安分地贴在背上，把呼吸一下下扑在后颈，在凉爽的阴天大风里手脚交缠，实践“有情饮水饱”的古老俗语。  
……当然，现代人嘛，浓情蜜意毕竟不能变成一碗方便面。  
手机里头的新鲜东西刷完了，董思成隐约觉得捱不住饿了，搁了手机摸摸搂着腰的手臂，“吃什么？”  
是个难题。刚刚还能一口一个winko的人也安静了，抓着他的手一起专心研究起来。董思成把手抽回来，又把手机拿起来，打开外卖软件，饭点了，配送费也跟着吃撑膨胀了，还连累配送时间也一下涨了一倍。  
不行啊，连个外卖也点不起了。董思成脸映着荧光感叹，差点又睡一个回笼觉的中本悠太顶着黑眼圈坐起身来，我现在下楼在便利店买两个便当回来吧？躺床上的人点点头表示赞同，于是干脆利落地下了床，在脸上偷个吻再出门下楼。  
距离中本悠太关门下楼过了十来分钟，董思成起了床倒杯水喝，走到房间外听见阳台哗地一下砸下一大片雨来，愣了两秒明白这次不是楼上的缺德鬼在倒污水，立刻大步冲出去抢收回来两个人的衣服，目瞪口呆地见证楼下碗口粗的绿化小树在狂风中肆意摇摆。  
说来就来。董思成抱着衣服打了个呵欠，虽说下午看着就像要下雨。  
等等……  
把衣服随手丢到床上，董思成转身去看放雨伞的角落，一把不少。  
中本悠太去得也太久了。董思成掏出手机嗒嗒嗒拨号，听到铃声从房间里传出来，连着充电线在床头柜上振动发声。  
没带手机，也没带雨伞。虽然心里明白好好的一个成年人不会下一场雨就淋没了，踌躇一会还是觉得放心不下。董思成确认身上穿好了最基本的短袖大裤衩，随手拎起把雨伞，踩着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒下楼去，再不济买两罐啤酒回来也好。

雨下得突然，也下得很大，配合着肆意掀开行人雨伞的大风，炮火密集地袭击行人的身体。董思成撑着雨伞走了没几步，胸以下的地方已经全都失守，一阵风吹过来，贴着被打湿的皮肉卷走带着体温的水汽，装备单薄的人冷得打个寒战，只能再压低一点雨伞，多起那么一丁点可怜的遮风挡雨的作用。  
泛滥成灾的积雨已经把脚和拖鞋好生泡了通冰冰凉的无根水，董思成小心地绕过大大小小的水洼坑地，站到一小片平坦的斜坡上，不露痕迹地甩甩脚，甩出去两三点雨水回归泥土。下了大雨，便利店里头多的是不愿做饭又等不到外卖的年轻人，从柜台开始排出三四条绕了又绕的结账队伍，从玻璃门外看进去，难以辨认手握两个人的晚饭的中本悠太身在何处。  
董思成站在铺天盖地湿淋淋的大雨里探头往店里看，瞧着寸步难移的队伍，掂量掂量自己的斤两，收回了想往里走的脚。  
等等吧。  
自动玻璃门不断地开开合合，一阵阵冷气往外吹，吹出来一个又一个急匆匆的疲惫人，董思成踮脚再往里瞧，队伍里有中本悠太的可能性下降为零。  
大概早就回去了。董思成钻到门口的雨棚下，收了伞挂在架子上，踩着泡了水的塑料拖鞋走进冷气里，施施然移步到冰柜前，一手握了两罐接近室外常温的啤酒，关门，结账。  
掏出手机付款的当口，董思成瞥见旁边腾着热乎乎的雾气，“再拿两串关东煮。”

出了门他才后悔起来，一杯关东煮拿也不是提也不是，只能一手撑伞一手握杯，勉强把奄奄一息的热气护在胸前，躲过一点风吹雨打。  
偏偏在这个时候天上哗地倒了一盆新雨下界，董思成头顶着雨伞，头皮一凉，再一凉，抬头一瞧，凉意顺着脑袋往下爬，湿答答地从鬓发往下流——漏雨了，还连绵不绝的那种。  
冰凉的雨水断断续续地从头顶往下落，被占了手的人只能忍受着，由着它们在脸上装出一副掉了眼泪和汗水的委屈样子，狼狈地踏着积水往回走。  
进了楼董思成才能喘上一口气，用胳肢窝夹着收起雨伞，脑袋里计划着回去就把这把破伞丢了，埋头护着关东煮爬楼梯。  
“思成？”  
他抬起头，不论如何纠正都会带着跨越语种的腔调，只会是那一个中本悠太而已。董思成脸上还缀着水珠留下的痕迹，眯起被雨水糊了的眼，看见头发肩膀全都湿透的另一只落汤鸡。  
“我正要出去找你。”中本悠太把还在淌水的雨伞接过去，走在他身侧上楼，“你去找我了？”  
“嗯？”董思成忙着解救保持一个姿势负重过久变得僵硬的手指，听清后点点头，“嗯。”  
等他察觉到中本悠太莫名高昂的情绪，才意识到自己说了什么。

进了门，四面墙把风风雨雨都挡在外头。中本悠太忙着去热饭，董思成就进了洗手间，等盒饭热好放到桌上，一条毛巾顺势盖在中本悠太头上。  
“擦擦。”中本悠太嫌挡眼扯下来挂在脖子上，董思成又拎起来把湿脑袋裹住，“等下着凉。”  
湿透的衣服还贴在身上，站在通风的地方还会冷得浑身打颤，董思成推己及人，顺手给中本悠太撸一把湿头发，揉揉搓搓感觉水不往下滴了，再盘腿坐下，顶着毛巾手脚麻利地拆了饭开吃。  
董思成吃得快点，放下了饭挺直着背玩手机，玩着玩着大腿上忽地一沉，多了个半湿的脑袋枕在上面，从手机下的空隙给他递眼神，乱糟糟的刘海盖在亮晶晶的一双眼上。董思成伸手把遮在中本悠太脸上的刘海撩开，露出脸来的人嘻嘻地笑，拉着他的手结结实实在上面盖一个章，“啵”的一声。  
“行了，赶紧去洗澡。”  
“不行，winko亲我一下我才能起来。”  
董思成闻言收了手机，摆好架势要来逗他，“那我不亲你就一辈子躺在这？”  
“对。”中本悠太嘴上无所畏惧地应了，手里却把董思成的手攥得更紧。  
董思成似笑非笑地盯着中本悠太看了一会，几乎把腿上的人看得发毛，才抬起被攥着的手，缓慢而庄重地把吻落在另一个人的手上。  
“现在你是我的人了，所以，去洗澡。”  
—END—


End file.
